Pokemon V
by TVBPublications
Summary: Enter a brand new Region in the Pokemon world! This story follows Griffin Sequoia's journey to become the best trainer in the Olympia Region. I do not own Pokemon, but I may use some of my original Mega Evolutions, coming soon to my Deviantart page.
1. Chapter 1: Small Beginnings

**Introduction:**

The world of Pokemon. It is a vast and wondrous place, inhabited far and wide by the creatures we call Pokemon. Humans and Pokemon have learned to coexist with each other. They help us realize our goals, and in return, we help them unlock their full potentials. The bonds we forge with our Pokemon are what drive us toward success. Many kinds of Pokemon live out in the wild. In total, 721 different Pokemon have been discovered, along with several Mega Evolutions. Some people keep Pokemon as pets. Others battle them competitively. Pokemon Trainers put themselves to the ultimate test by challenging Gyms all throughout their home Regions in order to battle the Elite Four and become Pokemon Masters. The Olympia Region is no different than any other. From the quiet snowdrifts of Arendelle Town to the raging seas of Gulfstorm City, every Trainer's journey is sure to be filled with excitement! I should know. I challenged the Olympia League once. The friends I made and the foes I defeated will always hold special places in my memory. But what really happened goes much deeper than that. This is the tale of my journey.

Now that I'm done with this prolonged and unnecessary introductory monologue, I'll just get into the story. You probably don't want to hear me ramble any longer.

 **Chapter 1: Small Beginnings**

The massive overhead lights flickered on in the huge stadium. There I stood, at the northern end of the arena, across from a man in a black coat, who had just been introduced as Bob Jones. The announcer turned his attention to me. "And in this corner, we have a young man from Oceanic Town! You all know and love him! Please welcome... GRIFFIN SEQUOIA!"

The crowd roared. I waved and bowed, enjoying the attention. "Yes! You all love me!"

Bob and I stepped into the center of the arena and shook hands. "May the better Trainer win," Bob said.

"Count on it," I replied. We walked back to our corners.

"Battle begin!" the announcer cried.

"Nidorino, I choose you!" Bob cried, throwing a Pokeball.

"Go, Gengar!" I cried.

"Use Bite, Nidorino!"

"Gengar, Shadow Claw!"

The two Pokemon clashed in the middle of the field. Gengar threw Nidorino back and floated back over to me.

"Horn Attack!" Bob ordered, and Nidorino began charging.

"Gengar, hit it with a Shadow Ball! Then an ironically learned Dazzling Gleam!" I yelled.

Gengar fired a ball of dark energy and unleashed a bright glow. Nidorino fainted.

The crowd cheered. I bowed several times. But then the cheering died down, and it was replaced by... a xylophone tune?

"What...? No! Not my alarm!" I cried. "It was just getting to the good part! I can't wake up yet!"

Too late. I blinked, and the arena vanished, replaced by my bedroom in Oceanic Town. I was at home and without any Pokemon at all. "Damn it. Why do you have to be like that, you stupid alarm?" I grumbled. "I frickin' love that dream. It makes me feel normal."

And it did. My life was tougher than some other people. My dad had disappeared without a trace when I was only four, so my mom had to raise me (and my sister until she left on her journey) by herself. And if that wasn't enough, I was practically a Tauros's eye with legs when it came to being ridiculed at school. This was partly because I'm socially awkward, but I also didn't have any Pokemon yet, as I... may have... already mentioned. I'd held off on getting my starter for six years because the one I wanted was never available, but my peers all thought I was unable to get my Trainer's license. I did have it, though. It just sat on my bedside table until I got my starter. My driver's license was a different story. I got a C- in that class...

At least there was Umbri. She was the only one in town who really got me. She had also put off getting her starter for the same reasons I did: the one she wanted was never there. We were also both pretty good Kalosian Horn players, but she's way better than me.

I was about to turn off the alarm on my iPhone when I saw the label I'd put on it. Just two words that marked a major turning point in my life: "It's time."

Quickly, I jumped out of bed, showered, and dressed. I never dressed too fantastically. Just jeans, black tennis shoes, and a black cardigan sweater unbuttoned over a Crobatman shirt. I also had a "Lord of the Mello" marching band tag necklace, a faux-gold Pidgeot pin, and my class ring, which was black with an orange stone. Today was the day! Professor Blackthorn had finally brought in the right starters!

For those of you who don't know, starter Pokemon are a little weird in Olympia. We have a randomized set every year. When my sister had left, they were Chikorita, Piplup, and Charmander. Last year, they were Turtwig, Mudkip, and Cyndaquil. This year, they were Snivy, Squirtle, and Fennekin. Umbria was hoping for Squirtle. As for me, that Snivy was mine!

Brushing my long hair out of my face, I stampeded down the stairs like a Rhydon into the kitchen. Mom was already awake. She was making a pepper jack and bacon omelet. "Hey, you're up!" she said, smiling when she saw me.

"Morning, mom!" I said. "Today, it finally happens! I get my first Pokemon!"

"Yeah!" mom said, slapping me playfully on the shoulder. She moved my omelet from the pan onto a plate. "I can't put into words how proud I am! Now, eat up, hotshot. Even future Pokemon Masters need food." She put the omelet plate on the table.

I grabbed a bottle of Sriracha sauce from the fridge, sat down, and grinned. Mom had somehow made my omelet look like a bacon and cheese Pokeball. I drowned it in hot sauce, shoved it down my throat, ran upstairs to grab my phone, and sprinted outside to wait for Umbri. I decided to send her a quick text. "Good morning, exclamation point, colon, close bracket," I said into the microphone, using the dictation feature.

Her reply came within a minute. "Good morning, Griffin! On my way. 10 mins. tops."

Sure enough, she came to my front yard in ten minutes. I saw her approaching from a block away. We were about the same height, with me being ahead by an inch and a half. She had short brown hair and glasses, which glinted as the morning sunlight reflected off of them. She smiled in that awesome way that she does. "Awesome day for our starter Pokemon, don't you think?" she asked.

"I'm assuming that was a rhetorical question?" I replied.

"Well, we all know what happens when you assume."

"Yeah! It involves the word a-!"

"Come on, let's get to the lab!" Umbri said, grabbing my wrist. Together, we ran across town to Professor Blackthorn's lab.

Professor Blackthorn, by the way, was the Olympia Region's leading expert on all things Pokemon. He was actually born in the Kalos Region (his accent really shows it) and studied with the renowned Professor Sycamore. It would actually be a lie to say there was nothing I'd miss about school once I left on my journey, because he was the incredibly rare toleratablus educus, which is some language for tolerable teacher. I would even go so far as to say he was a cool teacher! He was definitely one of the good guys.

Anyway, when we got to the lab, the doors were already unlocked. "That's weird. I thought we were only late for being early," I muttered.

"Me too," Umbri whispered.

Our conversation was cut short as Blackthorn greeted us from inside. "Well, if it isn't Griffin and Umbri!" he called. "I'm guessing you two are here for the starter Pokemon?"

"You know it sir!" I said. Umbria and I stepped up to a table with three Pokeballs sitting on it. The first one was marked with a leaf. The second one, with a raindrop. The third, a flame.

"Um... about that..." Blackthorn started, but we cut him off as we made our selections at once.

"Snivy!" I cried, grabbing the first Pokeball.

"Squirtle!" said Umbri, reaching for the second one. We opened the Pokeballs simultaneously... and found that they were empty.

"Those were already taken by two kids who were early," Blackthorn finished unnecessarily.

Umbri and I were both eyeing the last Pokeball at that point. The one marked with a flame. I stepped forward to grab it, but stubbed my toe on one of the table's legs. The Pokeball rolled off the table and popped open on the floor. Out of it came... nothing.

"Let me guess," I groaned, almost feeling my dreams shatter.

"Also taken by someone who was too early for his own good," Blackthorn confirmed.

I jumped at one last hope. "Do you at least have some Pikachu?"

"Sorry. Taken as Well."

I dropped to my knees and started dramatically screaming at the ceiling. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	2. Chapter 2: Superior Partners

**Previously on Pokemon V:**

"Do you at least have some Pikachu?"

"Sorry. Also taken."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **Chapter 2: Better Partners**

Blackthorn clapped his hands over his ears and shouted "Please! I have a way to make it up to you! Just stop with the screaming! You're murdering my poor eardrums!"

"Deal," I said, suddenly much calmer.

The black-haired professor started digging through his cabinets, muttering to himself. "I know they're in here somewhere... come on... need to find him before he starts being dramatic again... Ah! Here they are!" He turned back to us, carrying two new Pokeballs. One was marked with a fist, the other with a white star-like shape. "Foreseeing that this might happen, I've been saving these two Pokemon for you two. I thought you might like them." He handed the star-marked one to Umbri. "This one is Eevee. I figured it would fit your colorful personality."

Umbri gently took the Pokeball from the professor's hand. "Eevee... Wow. Thanks, Professor Blackthorn!"

"Don't mention it," Blackthorn smiled. He then turned to me. "And Griffin," he said. "I knew you would love this one too much to turn it down, even if I did still have Snivy here." He held out the fist-marked Pokeball. "This is a Riolu."

My jaw dropped open wider than a Golbat's. "No way. Those things are so rare!" I breathed. "I didn't even know they were native to Olympia!"

"They aren't," Blackthorn admitted. "My good friend Augustine Sycamore was kind enough to send me two Lucario all the way from his home in the Kalos Region for my research. I've been breeding them in secret ever since. This Riolu is yours now. I have plenty of them to go around."

I took the Pokeball from his hand and opened it. A white energy shot out of it and materialized into the small, bipedal canine. "Sweet," I said, grinning so hugely that I started to worry my face would get stuck like that. My smile got even bigger as Riolu scaled my leg and worked its way onto my shoulder.

Umbri opened her own Pokeball, sending out her Eevee. It jumped into her arms the second it emerged. "Wow, this little guy is cute!" she said. "Better than a Squirtle any day!" She lifted the little fur ball onto her shoulder.

"I should warn you, though, that these two are very free-spirited and a little claustrophobic," Blackthorn cautioned. "Never put them back in the Pokeball. They really seem to hate that."

"Then how did you manage to get them in their in the first place?" I wondered.

"Even I don't know the answer to that," the professor sighed. "I do have a scar or two to show for it, though... Anyway, I have some extra Pokeballs for you two, as well as the all-important Pokedex." He handed us each the listed items.

I stuffed the Pokeballs in my pocket and took a look at the Pokedex. "Lots of nice features on this thing. Inventory list. TM scanner. How do we collect data, though?"

"Just point and it'll automatically scan a Pokemon," Umbri answered, reading from an instruction manual that had been left open on Professor Blackthorn's desk. She tested it out on Eevee.

The Pokedex pinged and recited a quick blurb of information. "Eevee. The Evolution Pokemon. Eevee has very peculiar DNA, which can mutate under many different circumstances. It can even alter its own genetic code to survive in almost any environment. Recently discovered to have an eight-way split Evolution, more research is going into discovering Eevee's hidden potential."

I tested mine on Riolu. "Riolu. The Emanation Pokemon. Riolu can manipulate its own aura and broadcast it in waves to let others know of its emotions, even from a great distance. It also has spectacular endurance and stamina, enabling it to cross mountain ranges in a single night."

"Okay, that's pretty cool," I commented.

"I'm willing to bet you two will be taking the Olympia League Challenge?" Blackthorn guessed.

"You know it!" I answered. "I will be the very best!"

"Well, you can sign up straight from your Pokedex!" said Blackthorn. "There's an app for that. I also recommend you put some of those Pokeballs I gave you to use before challenging our home Gym."

"Good idea," I said. "I bet I can find some decent Pokemon on Route 1!"

"Yeah! Let's go!" said Umbri.

"Right behind you!" I said. As we ran for the door, I mentally prepared myself. Yeah. My Pokemon journey was gonna be the most epic thrill ride of my life!


	3. Chapter 3: Right of Passage

**Previously on Pokemon V:**

"I'm willing to bet you two will be taking the Olympia League Challenge?"

"You know it!"

"Put some of those Pokeballs I gave you to use before challenging our home Gym."

"Good idea. I bet I can find some decent Pokemon on Route 1!"

 **Chapter 3: Right Of Passage**

Route 1 greeted us with an open field dotted with small patches of oak trees and a pond. Looking around, I saw a great diversity of Pokemon in the area. I was in awe. So was Umbri. Somewhere on this road, two Pokemon were waiting to be caught. We were both super excited! Catching your first Pokemon was always an important right of passage among Pokemon Trainers. But which one...

I began examining my options. "I could always go for a Weedle," I thought. "But I'll surely find a vastly superior Bug-Type later on. Of course, one can never go wrong with a Ralts. I know I've seen a few of those hiding on the outskirts of town, but they don't seem to be around right now. And I certainly don't want to have to go through the trouble of training a Magikarp. I don't think Gyarados is worth the struggle, despite how useful it might be later on."

My thoughts were interrupted by a ping next to me. Umbria had her Pokedex out and was scanning a small blue and white Pokemon. "Pachirisu. The EleSquirrel Pokemon. Pachirisu's fur is charged with static electricity. It attack by discharging this static out its cheeks and through its tail. Two Pachirisu may attempt to recharge each other by rubbing their cheeks together."

"That one's mine!" she whispered to me.

I smiled and nodded, knowing it was a good choice. Oceanic Town's Gym leader, the beautiful Atlanta Triton, specialized in Water-Type Pokemon. Pachirisu, being an Electric-Type, would give Umbri a considerable advantage at the Gym.

"Eevee, let's do this," said Umbri.

"Vee," Eevee grunted. It jumped off Umbri's shoulder and growled at Pachirisu.

Pachirisu responded by building up a charge around its body and ramming into Eevee. Spark. Not a bad move to have.

"Eevee, use Tackle, now!" Umbri commanded.

Rather than try to get out of the way, Pachirisu just stood there. It took the attack head-on, a red energy arcing across its body.

"It's using Bide," I realized.

"Then we'll go for some stat reduction moves! Growl!" Umbri said. As Eevee complied, Pachirisu remained immobile, its attack decreasing. "Growl one more time!"

"You got this!" I yelled.

Pachirisu roared, or as close as something like that can come to roaring, and unleashed the small amount of energy it had stored from the one Tackle.

"Dodge and use Bite!" said Umbri.

Eevee jumped around the energy and sank its teeth into Pachirisu's tail. The little Electric-Type cried out in pain.

"Now's my chance! Go, Pokeball!" Umbri yelled, tossing a Pokeball at Pachirisu.

The small metal sphere bounced off its head and popped open. Pachirisu's body turned into a red energy, and was sucked it. The Pokeball dropped to the ground and began shaking. Once... Twice... Three times... Click! The small sound signified that the Pokeball had sealed, and the capture was successful!

Umbri picked the newly occupied Pokeball up off the ground and held it over her head. "Yes! I caught a Pachirisu!"

"Sweet!" I said, offering a high five, which she happily took part in. "Now it's my turn. Hm... I don't suppose a Normal-Type would hurt, but there aren't very many-. Hey, look, a Zigzagoon!" I'd spotted a small pack of the Tiny Raccoon Pokemon running by. "Riolu, cut one of them off!"

Riolu jumped off my shoulder, landing in front of the Zigzagoon at the rear of the pack. They stood there glaring for a minute before Zigzagoon ran at Riolu with a Tackle.

"Dodge and use Quick Attack!" I cried.

The Emanation Pokemon zoomed away, a white streak appearing behind it. It then turned around and rammed into Zigzagoon. Zigzagoon growled before using a Quick Attack of its own.

"Use Counter, quickly!" I said.

Zigzagoon continued forward, only to run into Riolu's left forearm, which it had used to block the oncoming attack. It then threw a punch at Zigzagoon's jaw, sending it flying. The Normal-Type struggled back to its feet.

"Excellent! Now, go Pokeball!" I said. And, similar to the way Pachirisu was captured, Zigzagoon was absorbed into the Pokeball. It shook once... Twice... Three times... Click! "Yes!"

Riolu jumped up and hugged me around the neck.

"Well, it looks like we both accomplished something today," said Umbri, stroking Eevee's fur. "What do ya say we go relax for a while?"

"Sounds good to me," I said. "But I'd also like to get some training in."

"Fair enough. Let's get back into town."


	4. Chapter 4: Not a Fang of That

**Previously On Pokemon V:**

"What do ya say we go relax for a while?"

"Sounds good to me. But I'd also like to get some training in."

"Fair enough."

 **Chapter 4: Not A Fang Of That**

We spent part of the afternoon training, and the rest just hanging out. Zigzagoon and Pachirisu turned out to be pretty strong. They would certainly prove to be assets at the Gym. It wasn't until about seven o'clock, though, that I realized my mom might be wondering where I was. Umbri and I agreed that we should probably get home. After all, we'd have to get some sleep to have enough energy to take on Atlanta. We separated to our homes. I opened my front door to find my mom waiting in the living room.

"I thought you left already," she said when I entered.

"You didn't really think I'd go without a goodbye, did you?" I asked. "Nah. I'm staying another day. Two days tops. I'll be leaving after I beat Atlanta."

"That's reassuring," she replied. She then noticed the Pokemon sitting on my shoulder. "What's with the Riolu?"

"Oh, that's my starter," I answered.

"I thought you wanted Snivy."

"I did. It was gone when I got there," I told her. "But let's be honest here. Riolu is way cooler!" I scratched the Emanation Pokemon between the aura sensor thingies (what are they called, anyway?).

"You're certainly right about that," my mom said. "You coming to dinner? I made your favorite."

"Tacos?" I asked excitedly.

"... No. Hot dogs," mom answered. She then laughed. "Of course I made tacos! Come on!"

After dinner, I went upstairs to mess around on my computer for a while. I uploaded a few pictures I drew to the internet. Then I checked my email. I had a new one from Professor Blackthorn. It said: "Griffin Sequoia, it has come to my attention that you will be absent from school for quite some time. As your teacher, I should let you know that you will be excused from any and all school work during this time. Enjoy your journey. -Prof. Blackthorn."

I smiled. "And to think I thought a Pokemon journey couldn't possibly have any more upsides," I muttered to myself. "The song is right. Everything is awesome." Keeping that happy thought in mind, I took my evening shower and went to bed. Riolu curled up at my feet, I passed into a blissful slumber.

That slumber didn't last long. I was awakened at about midnight by an explosion.

I jumped and fell out of bed. "AH! What the hell was that?" I screamed.

My phone vibrated. I'd received a text from Umbri. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah! What was it?" I texted back.

"Something exploded. Sounded like it came from the Pokemon Center!"

"We should go check it out."

"Kk. Meet you there."

I quickly got dressed and made my way to the Pokemon Center with Riolu. Umbri was already waiting. So was the entire Oceanic Town police service. They had set up a barricade around a hole in the Center's back wall. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Three men broke into the infirmary for critically injured Pokemon," Officer Jenny answered. "Despicable, stealing incapacitated Pokemon."

"Are you sure you can handle them?" a new voice asked.

I turned. A girl with waist-length scarlet hair, bronze-ish skin, a sea foam green tank top, and jeans was standing behind us. She looked to be about nineteen. There was something familiar about her. "How long have you been standing there?" I asked.

"I heard Jenny's explanation," she answered.

"Don't worry. My officers are the best of the best. We can handle anything crime can throw at us," Jenny answered.

"Someone's coming!" said Umbri.

My eyes shot immediately to the hole in the wall. Three uniformed men had stepped outside. The uniforms were interesting as far as uniforms go. They all had purple combat boots, crimson cargo pants, and black vests, gloves, and ninja hoods. The hoods had bright purple Fs on the foreheads. I also noticed that they all had burlap sacks over their shoulders.

"Put your hands where I can see 'em!" Jenny ordered.

The middle man laughed. "Like we're gonna listen to you," he said. "Ekans, show her the might of Team Fang." He tossed a Pokeball, and the Snake Pokemon came out of it.

"Go, Growlithe!" Jenny called, sending out the Puppy Pokemon.

"Ekans, use Bite!" the man commanded. His Pokemon lunged and snapped its jaw around Growlithe's neck. Growlithe fainted.

"He one-shotted it?" Jenny cried, shocked. "Growlithe, return!"

"Let me fight him!" the scarlet-haired girl said, taking out one of her own Pokeballs.

"We'll help too!" said Umbri, and Eevee growled in agreement.

The man laughed again. "Three kids? If I one-shotted a cop's Pokemon, three kids should be no problem! Boys?"

His two companions each threw a Pokeball, one releasing a Spinarak, the other, a Trapinch.

"Squirtle, I choose you!" shouted the scarlet-haired girl.

"Eevee, get in there!" Umbri said, letting Eevee off her shoulder.

"You too, Riolu," I encouraged.

The thieves made the first move. "Trapinch, use Sand Tomb!"

"PINCH!" Trapinch roared, blasting a vortex of sand from its mouth.

The scarlet-haired girl took charge. "Squirtle, hit it with a Scald attack!"

The small Water-Type shot a jet of steaming water. It blasted through Trapinch's Sand Tomb and soaked it.

"Riolu, use Quick Attack on Spinarak!" I commanded.

"Eevee, Tackle on Ekans!" Umbri yelled.

"Ekans, hit those two back with Poison Tail!" Thief Number One ordered.

"Riolu, use Endure!" I cried.

"Squirtle, triple Water Pulse!" yelled the scarlet-haired girl.

The Tiny Turtle Pokemon launched a pulsating water sphere at each opposing Pokemon. It was super-effective on Trapinch, who fainted at once.

The lead man growled. "This stops now! Use Poison Tail, Ekans!"

"Quick Attack, Riolu!" I commanded. A white streak appeared as Riolu ran at Ekans, slamming it with his shoulder. Ekans fainted.

Umbri grinned and winked at us. "Leave this last guy to us. Use Bite, Eevee!"

"Spinarak, Bug Bite attack!" the last guy ordered. His Spinarak latched onto Eevee's side with its pincers.

"Got you right where I want you!" Umbri said, smirking. "Tackle into that wall!"

"Vee!" cried Eevee as it charged at the wall of the Pokemon Center. It crushed Spinarak between the wall and itself, causing Spinarak to faint.

"Nice going, Umbri," I said, offering a fist bump.

The men returned their Pokemon. "We don't have time for this. We've gotta get the Pokemon to the boss," the leader declared. He hefted his bag. "You kids may have defeated us in battle, but next time, things will be different next time."

"What?" I asked.

"Never mind!" the leader snapped. He threw a smoke bomb, and the area was engulfed in a thick fog.

"Don't let them get away!" Officer Jenny shouted to the rest of the police. But by the time the fog had cleared, the three masked men were nowhere to be seen.

Another officer walked up to Jenny with a report. "Well. They're gone," he said. "Also, about a hundred Pokemon from the infirmary are unaccounted for, most of them Dark-Types and Water-Types."

"We'd better let the main HQ know about this," said Jenny. "What did they call themselves? Team Fang? Yes, that was it. The public will be warned against confronting members of this Team Fang." The officers began to clear out, until no one was left but me, Umbri, and the scarlet-haired girl.

"That was some nice battling," the scarlet-haired girl commented.

"Thank you," I said. I offered her a handshake. "My name is Griffin. Griffin Sequoia."

Umbri held out her hand as well. "And I'm Umbri."

She shook both of our hands in turn. "Nice to meet you, Griffin and Umbri. I'm Atlanta Triton the second. You may know my mom. She's the Gym Leader of this town. Or was. She kinda got tired of it and asked me to take over for her. Naturally, I accepted. I've always wanted to run the family Gym! Just got into town today."

My eyes widened. "So that's why you look so familiar!" I said. "Well, welcome to Oceanic Town! I'm actually taking the League Challenge. Can I meet you at the Gym tomorrow for our battle?"

"Of course! That would be awesome!" said Atlanta. "You and your Riolu for my first battle as Gym Leader? I'd be honored!"

"Cool! See ya tomorrow, then!" I said.

"See ya!" Atlanta called, waving as she walked away.

A moment passed before I said "Sweet. I just booked my first Gym battle."

"Good for you!" said Umbri.

"You'll come to the Gym tomorrow too, right?" I asked. "You know, to watch me annihilate her!"

"I'll be there! But for now, we should get some sleep."

"Yeah, you're right," I said. We hugged and walked off home.

"Goodnight!" Umbri called after me.

"Goodnight!" I called back. "Well, Riolu, we've got a big day tomorrow. Let's get some rest so we can be at full strength for our battle against Atlanta."


	5. Chapter 5: Didn't Sea That Coming

**Previously On Pokemon V:**

"Sweet. I just booked my first Gym battle."

"Good for you!"

"You'll come to the Gym tomorrow, right? You know, to watch me annihilate her!"

"I'll be there!"

 **Chapter 5: Didn't Sea That Coming**

I woke from a dream the next morning. It had been a good one! I was sweeping Atlanta's entire team without a problem! I knew the real battle wouldn't go quite that well, but I could sure try. I sat up and saw Riolu practicing on the leg of my desk. "Come on, buddy, don't wear yourself out before we even get to the Gym," I laughed. Riolu just smiled.

I quickly showered and threw on some clothes. Today, it was khakis, a Green Lampent shirt, and the same shoes, cardigan, and bling. Riolu climbed to his place on my shoulder. I pocketed Zigzagoon's Pokeball, and I was ready to go. "Later, mom!" I called as I ran out the door, grabbing a muffin on my way out, and made my way across town to Atlanta's Gym.

Umbri, Eevee, and Atlanta were waiting out front when I got there. They seemed to be talking about something, but stopped when they saw me approaching. "Hey, Griffin! What took you so long?" Umbri joked.

"Green Lampent, huh?" said Atlanta, gesturing at my shirt.

"Well, yeah. I'm a superhero nut," I said. "Remember my Crobatman shirt last night?"

"Good point," Atlanta replied. She went to unlock the door.

"What were you and her talking about?" I asked Umbri.

"Eeveelution recommendations. I won't say any more than that, though," she answered, winking. Her Eevee winked as well.

We entered the Gym. The battlefield was a pool with several platforms floating in it. Atlanta took her place in the Leader's corner as a referee came out of the back room. I tossed what little was left of my muffin into a trashcan and stepped into my corner.

"So, Griffin, how many Badges do you have?" Atlanta called across the pool.

"Um... None. I just got my Pokemon yesterday," I admitted.

The Water-Type Trainer took two Pokeballs from her pocket. "No sweat. I'll battle using these two Pokemon."

The ref spoke up. "Very well. This will be a two-on-two battle between Atlanta Triton the Gym Leader and Griffin Sequoia the challenger. The match will be over when both Pokemon on one side are unable to continue. Furthermore, by Olympia League regulations, only the challenger may switch his active Pokemon. Are the rules clear?"

"Yep!" I answered. "Clear as... I don't know, some glass-like substance. Crystal, maybe."

"Then let the Gym battle commence!" the ref shouted. Dramatic battle music started blaring from an unseen speaker system.

"I hope you're ready," said Atlanta. She threw her first Pokeball. "Squirtle, let's go!"

"Oh, I'm more than ready!" I said, reaching for my own Pokeball. "Zigzagoon, I choose you!"

Atlanta raised an eyebrow. "Oh? You're not starting off with Riolu? Oh well. A fight's a fight's a fight. Squirtle, Rapid Spin!"

"Squirt! Squirtle!" the Tiny Turtle Pokemon cried, withdrawing into its shell and spinning across the field at Zigzagoon.

"Dodge and use Tail Whip!" I commanded. Zigzagoon complied, jumping out of the way of the Rapid Spin and swinging its tail around. A blue light surrounded Squirtle, signifying the decrease in its defense. "Great! Now use Quick Attack!"

"Squirtle, Water Pulse attack, now!"

"SQUIRT!" Squirtle yelled, throwing a pulsating water ball and knocking Zigzagoon off course.

"Use Scald on its feet!" Atlanta commanded, and her Pokemon shot steaming water at the platform just beneath Zigzagoon. The Tiny Raccoon Pokemon was forced to jump to avoid it. Atlanta laughed. "Hahaha! Dance! Dance, I say!"

"Alright, enough!" I snapped. "Zigzagoon, Quick Attack!"

Gladly, Zigzagoon obeyed. It dashed over to another platform, then ramming into Squirtle, then followed up with a Tackle before its target could even get out a "Squirtle!" of alarm. Squirtle fainted.

"Squirtle is unable to battle!" the ref declared. "Zigzagoon wins!"

"Excellent job, Zigzagoon! You're getting strong already!" I praised, petting my Pokemon.

"Zagoon!" it cried, excited at my praise.

"This battle ain't over yet!" Atlanta reminded me, holding up another Pokeball. "Let's see how you handle this. Go, Vaporeon!" She threw it, and a strange-looking Pokemon emerged.

"Hm. Never seen a Vaporeon before," I muttered to myself, reaching for my Pokedex.

"Vaporeon. The Bubble Jet Pokemon, and an Evolved form of Eevee. Vaporeon's cell structure is very similar to water molecules. It can easily melt away and become almost invisible in water. Vaporeon likes to use this to its advantage, making foes easy target or fleeing from conflict if necessary."

"This probably won't be as easy as Squirtle was," I whispered. "Okay, Zigzagoon! Start off with a Tail Whip!"

"Vaporeon, use Scald!" Atlanta yelled. Another steaming jet of water was blasted. Zigzagoon fainted.

"Zigzagoon!" I cried, whipping out its Pokeball. "Return!"

"Bet you didn't expect that," said Atlanta, a sly grin on her face.

"She's right," I thought. "That was a really powerful Scald attack." It was then that I noticed the Mystic Water around Vaporeon's neck. I smirked. "Easy to fix," I said out loud. "Riolu, get in there!"

Riolu smiled and jumped onto one of the platforms.

"Finally. Something that might actually prove challenging for Vaporeon," Atlanta said.

"Indeed he will," I grinned. "Riolu, first priority is getting rid of that Mystic Water. That thing's gonna be a hinderance. Aim a Quick Attack at Vaporeon's throat!"

"Vaporeon, hurry, dodge it!" cried Atlanta, but too late. Riolu made contact, but the phial didn't break.

"Quick Attack again!" I shouted.

"Take Down!" came Atlanta's command.

I panicked for a second. "Forget the Quick Attack! Use Counter!"

Riolu braced himself, took the attack, and hit Vaporeon back as hard as he could.

"Try a Bite!" Atlanta suggested.

"Counter that too!" Again, Riolu reflected the damage.

Atlanta seemed to be getting more and more frustrated. "Use Aurora Beam!"

Riolu started to use Counter again, but I stopped him quickly. "Wait! You're not gonna be able to Counter that! Use Endure!" Riolu quickly changed moves, but the Aurora Beam still slammed him pretty hard.

"This battle is as good as over," Atlanta taunted. "Finish it off with one last Scald!"

I was paralyzed. I didn't know what to do. As Vaporeon blasted steaming water, I just accepted that I wasn't going to win.

But Riolu had other plans, it seemed. He dashed out of the way of the Scald and slammed into Vaporeon with a Quick Attack. Then, something else happened. He placed a paw against his opponent's throat and blasted it away in a flash of gold light.

"Was that... a Force Palm attack?" Umbri asked disbelievingly.

"I think so..." I replied. "Amazing, Riolu! You learned Force Palm!"

"Dammit..." Atlanta growled as a few glass shards and a drop of glittering water landed at her feet. "That Mystic Water was my one trump card... We'll have to end it quick, Vaporeon! Use Scald!"

"Use Quick Attack to Dodge and follow it up with a Force Palm!"

A streak of white and a flash of gold later, Vaporeon was down.

"Vaporeon is unable to battle!" the ref announced. "Riolu wins! And with two victories, the winner is Griffin, the challenger!"

Umbri tackled me with an Ursaring hug, and Eevee soon followed her example. "Griffin, that was so awesome!" she said. "Congratulations!"

Atlanta crossed the field. She looked a little upset, but her expression soon morphed into an impressed one. "Nice job," she told me. "I really was hoping to win this battle, but you showed real power in this Gym today. Not only that, but it was the perfect test for me as well. Please, take this." She held out a small piece of polished metal that resembled the top of a bronze trident with a wave coming off both sides. "This is proof of your victory here. It's called the Neptune Badge."

I took the Badge from her and looked at it in awe. "Sweet!" I cried.

"But wait, there's more!" said Atlanta. She handed me my prize money of about seven-hundred Pokedollars and a blue CD-like device. "That's TM55," she said, pointing to the device. "It contains Scald, so you can teach it to one of your own Pokemon. It's a powerful Water-Type move that can burn a target. It's sure to heat up any battle!" She winked.

"Thank you. I'll be sure to put it to good use," I said, putting the TM55 in my bag. "It was pretty cool the way Riolu learned Force Palm mid-battle, huh?"

"Definitely."

"I'll bet you didn't even sea it coming!" I laughed like a maniac at my own pun.

Atlanta gave me an annoyed glare. "Get out of my Gym," she said, pointing toward the door.

Outside a moment later, I held up the Neptune Badge to examine it once again. The sunlight gleamed off the surface of the metal. "Well," I said, smiling. "I'm one eighth of the way there. Before I know it, I'll be battling the Pokemon League!" I shouted to the sky, "You hear me? Elite Four members Daniel, Gregor, Lilly, and Minerva, and Champion Snake! I'm coming for you!"

Umbri laughed, and I suddenly remembered something.

"Hey, now that I think about it, weren't you going to battle Atlanta too?" I asked.

"No," she answered simply. "I decided last night that I don't want to take the League challenge. I'd like to focus on catching a lot of different Pokemon. Who knows? I could become a Professor myself one day."

"Maybe," I grinned. "But we can still travel together, right?"

"Of course!" Umbri answered. "What, you think I was gonna cross the entire nation without my boyfriend? I'd like some company that speaks English, rather than Pokespeak."

I laughed. "Well, I've got a few more preparations to make. We'll leave tomorrow morning."

"Sounds good to me!"

"Alright!" I said, gazing into the sunset. "Next stop: Sinestric City!"


End file.
